Episode 4847 (1 May 2014)
About DC Summerhayes returns a box of Lucy’s belongings and tells Ian and Peter there’s been a development; she wanted them to be the first to know but it’s been leaked to the press. Denise rushes home from the Minute Mart after seeing the newspaper headline. The police think Lucy was murdered and the mugging staged - and that Lucy knew her attacker. Summerhayes explains they knew it was a murder as soon as forensics established that Lucy didn’t die where she was found. Ian mentions Lee but Summerhayes says his alibi checks out. She explains they have one significant lead which isn’t in the paper; Lucy was exchanging calls and texts of a clandestine nature with someone who was using an unregistered pay as you go phone. Summerhayes admits the family might know the man but warns Ian against questioning potential witnesses himself. Carol resolves to go over and see Ian but David insists on going himself. However, when David approaches Ian, Ian accuses him of sending the sleazy texts and arranging to meet Lucy. Ian questions Whitney who suggests he talk to Lauren. David finds a stressed Max looking at the newspaper article about Lucy and smoking in the car lot office. David tells Max Ian’s banging on his front door and is looking for a bloke Lucy was getting texts from. Ian walks in and asks Max to call Lauren for him. Once Ian’s gone, David tells Max about a fling he had with Sam Mitchell years ago, it explains why Ian pointed the finger at him. Mentioning Stacey, he says he’s surprised Ian didn’t accuse Max. Meanwhile, a distressed Lauren is wondering if she knows Lucy’s killer. She admits to Fatboy she just wants everyone to leave her alone. Later, Lauren joins Peter in the café. Lauren’s shocked when Peter speculates that the murderer could have been Lucy’s dealer - he’s beginning to think he didn’t know his sister at all. Peter gives Lauren a box file of Lucy’s paperwork from the business. David arrives and mentions the man sending Lucy texts. An upset Lauren visits Max at the car lot. He’s just searched ‘Lucy Beale murder’ online and subtly closes his computer screen. Max sends Lauren off to get some rest; he’ll deal with Lucy’s paperwork. David finds Max looking through the box file. He tells Max about Karen, his daughter who died in a car crash. David then accuses Max of being the man Lucy was seeing and of killing her. After speaking to Jane on the phone, Masood tells Shabnam he’s been dumped. When he asks Shabnam if Jane slept with Ian, Shabnam says nothing confirming his fears. Masood confronts Ian in the café –his daughter’s barely cold on the slab and he’s in bed with Jane?! Masood’s left feeling awful when Ian doesn’t even try and defend himself. Sonia’s booked an afternoon appointment with the genetics doctor. Bianca clocks Tina waving at Sonia. Sonia ignores Tina; Tina tells Sonia they can’t pretend last night never happened and suggests they grab five minutes when they swap shifts. Tosh’s angry about the night before and accuses Tina of not taking their relationship seriously. Shirley suggests to Tosh it’s time she moved on. Instead, Tosh rings the number from a room to let advert she saw earlier in the café and Aleks answers. Sonia heads off to her hospital appointment, leaving Bianca covering in the cafe. Tina chases Sonia to her car. Sonia and Tina talk and Sonia asks when Bianca told her about Naomi. Sonia’s car won’t start. An annoyed Bianca appears. Sonia finally sets off but her car then breaks down on George Street. Bianca accuses Sonia of not trying hard enough to get to her appointment. Bianca asks Sonia why Tina was annoyed with her and is left speechless when Sonia admits they kissed. Cora’s watching a news report about Lucy’s murder. Patrick’s angered when Cora notes you never know what goes on behind closed doors. He’s fed up with her mess, smoking and other unacceptable habits. Cora doesn’t take Patrick’s complaints seriously so he officially gives her one month’s notice to move out. Cast ;David Wicks.................................................Michael French ;Max Branning....................................................Jake Wood ;Lauren Branning......................................Jacqueline Jossa ;Arthur 'Fatboy' Chubb..................................Ricky Norwood ;Whitney Dean..............................................Shona McGarty ;Bianca Butcher...............................................Patsy Palmer ;Carol Jackson............................................Lindsey Coulson ;Sonia Fowler...............................................Natalie Cassidy ;Tina Carter.......................................Luisa Bradshaw-White ;Fiona 'Tosh' Mackintosh..........................Rebecca Scroggs ;Shirley Carter..................................................Linda Henry ;Cora Cross......................................................Ann Mitchell ;Patrick Trueman........................................Rudolph Walker ;Denise Fox.....................................................Diane Parish ;Ian Beale..................................................Adam Woodyatt ;Peter Beale.......................................................Ben Hardy ;Masood Ahmed.............................................Nitin Ganatra ;Shabnam Masood.....................................Rakhee Thakrar ;Aleks Shirovs...........................................Kristian Kiehling ;Jake Stone...................................................Jamie Lomas ;DC Emma Summerhayes.................................Anna Acton Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes